Diary of an ExFangirl
by Lucretia Angulus
Summary: ...Dear Diary, I have but one goal in life: To stop being a fangirl of Uchiha Sasuke... Sakura's in for one hell of a school year.[SasuSaku][AU][Other Pairings]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter One**

_August 1__st__, Sunday 2:53 p.m., my bedroom_

Dear Diary,

Mom gave me this diary to record all my crap in… Honestly, who uses a diary? Well, apparently I have to because Mom's making me since its "good for me". For now, I'm just going to start out with the basics.

My name's Haruno Sakura. I'm fifteen, and I'm going into tenth grade. I have pink hair, which is my natural hair color, and green eyes. I'm about 5' 5'', and I like to play volleyball. My goals in life… Actually, I only have one big goal, I guess.

My number one goal in life: To stop being a fangirl of Uchiha Sasuke.

I'm serious. It's so hard, too. And I've been pondering about that for quite a few days, and have made up my mind that it's just so pathetic and ridiculous. I've been apart of that gigantic crowd of squealing fangirls for far too long, and it's time to move on. Sure, Sasuke's hot, sexy, cute, smart, and really athletic, but I really need to quit because he doesn't even like me. I'm sure he hates me, just as he hates like every other single girl in the grade. I'm not going to even try anymore.

I'm going to try really hard, and I'll definitely, most definitely succeed.

And tomorrow's the first day of school.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Author's Note: Heh… This is my second fanfic :D This wasn't really a chapter… More like an introduction. BTW if you're reading this, please check out my other fanfiction, "A Boy's Life" XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I no own Naruto D:_  
_

_August 2__nd__, Monday 10:32 p.m., my bedroom_

Dear Diary,_  
_

My number one goal is probably one of the hardest goals to ever be achieved. Today was…really interesting.

I woke up today at eight. I had gotten an okay amount of sleep, about eight hours. A bit tired, I get out of bed and I fix myself up—I put on my clothes, which consist of a thin, black dELiA's hoodie decorated with white hearts, extremely short jeans, and black tights that go down to my knees. For my hair, I just pull it back into a tight bun and stick in an intricate chopstick I bought from Japan a few years ago. Then I fasten my black heart necklace around my neck, jam a few bangles onto my wrists, and put in my favorite Chococat earrings. After cleaning up, I put on makeup. I'm not that type of girl that goes spastic with makeup—all I do are my eyes and lips. I put on black eyeliner, a bit of mascara, some lip gloss, and I'm done.

So after I'm done with all that, I hurry downstairs because I'm already late. I grab toast from the toaster, and since I'm trying to diet, that's all I eat. I grab my messenger bag, slip on my old, beaten-up plaid converses, grab my black and white striped skateboard, and run out of the house.

I skateboard to school—only during the fall, because in winter it's way too cold. Thank God, though, when I got to school, I had an extra five minutes to get all my crap into my locker and rush to class.

But no, God just has to be so cruel as to make Sasuke my locker buddy—he gets the top locker, I get the bottom locker. And I just have to be distracted by Sasuke, who's, as usual, radiating a glow of hotness and whatever the hell he wears for cologne. He looks exactly like he did last year, only hotter and maybe taller. He's wearing a simple dark blue t-shirt, long, blue jeans, and skater shoes. But then, after a minute of staring at his incredibly sexy body, I remind myself that I _had_ to stop obsessing over him, so I jam all my stuff into my locker and rush to class, without sparing so much of another glance at Sasuke.

Just as I thought I was doing so incredibly well, I walk into my advisory and guess who I see?

Uzumaki Naruto.

And, of course, if Naruto's in there, then…Sasuke must be there.

Well, I guess I'm right because one moment it's just me standing there in the doorway, and the next moment, a hot black-haired god walks past me and into the classroom. I'm completely taken by surprise, of course, because not only is it Sasuke that pushes past me, but it's also a colossal crowd of girls trying to get through that tiny doorway I'm standing in. I hurry to one of the last unoccupied desks before I get moshed to death.

As soon as I sit down, I let out a big sigh. Sasuke's sitting right next to me, but that just builds character for me even more, right? You know, since I have to force myself to ignore this sexy beast sitting next to me for a whole semester, or maybe longer than that. But then, I notice that Naruto's sitting next to him, waving frantically at me. I can't just ignore Naruto, can I? I mean, he's so nice to me and everything. I'm actually friends with him. So I have to turn and look at Sasuke first, before I can lean forward to see Naruto.

"Oi! Sakura-chan!" Naruto yells, although he's less than a yard away from me.

"Hi Naruto-kun," I say cheerfully back. I still ignore Sasuke. "How was your summer?"

"It was cool," He says before Kakashi, our homeroom teacher, walks in. I notice it's like, fifteen minutes after the bell rings, but who cares. The teacher doesn't even try to silence the classroom. All he does is reach into his pocket and take out a bright orange book to read. I turn away from Naruto's direction and reach for my pencil bag to doodle on my striped pink and brown composition book.

After another fifteen minutes, homeroom is let out and I go to my first real class, which is English. There's still none of my friends in my classes and I already know all the material that the teacher is going over, so I spend forty-five minutes sketching a person in my notebook. When class is finished, I look at my drawing and notice that it looks a lot like Sasuke. But whatever.

After another extremely boring class (math), it's finally lunch time. So I'm putting all my stuff into my locker, and Sasuke comes along to his locker and begins to put his stuff away, too. Hurriedly, I slam my locker shut and begin to walk away when I feel someone's hand on my shoulder.

And oh my gosh, it's Sasuke's hand.

"What's your problem?" He asks me, and I turn around to face him. His hand leaves my shoulder.

Maybe if I was the same person a year ago, I probably would've fainted and stuff, but I'm not the same person as I was a year ago. So I gather all my courage, find my voice, and say: "Uh…"

I can tell he's not very impressed. I continue, "Nothing. Why?"

He looks at me like I've grown two heads. "Because…," his voice trails off. He shakes his head and says, "Nevermind. See you later." He turns around and walks away, leaving me smirking in my triumph. I later find out he's not the only one who notices my hard work, because when I walk into the cafeteria and sit down at our lunch table, Ino asks me what's wrong.

"Well, Ino, I—"

"Ohmygawd, wait, before I forget, look what I got!" Ino says excitedly as she takes out her white Louis Vuitton purse and dumps a whole bunch of pictures. "Aren't they awesome? I'm gonna have them blown up and I'll hang them on my bedroom walls. I can make some for you, too."

I hold some pictures up to look at and when I see who they're of, I sigh. "Ino, did you spend your _whole_ summer stalking Sasuke and taking pictures of him?"

Ino smiles and nods her head.

"Well, I don't want any." I put the pictures back down in front of her.

Her jaw drops. "You_can't_ be serious, Sakura! I took half of them just for you, too!"

"You can keep them." I say. All the while, I'm trying to think of something besides eating that can distract me from staring at those pictures of the hottest guy on earth. Just as Ino's about to say something, she stops and quickly reaches into her purse to pull out her clear lip gloss, which she wipes on her already-glossed lips. Then she stands up, bids our lunch table farewell, and becomes part of the large Sasuke-fanclub that passes by, following Sasuke out the cafeteria.

I feel so proud of myself because I find myself laughing at Ino and the rest of them.

So, for the rest of lunch, I eat with Hinata, Ten Ten, and Temari. The rest of the day goes by slowly because all my classes are as boring as last year's. But at the very end of school, when everyone's going home, the strangest thing happens.

When I'm putting all my stuff into my messenger bag, I notice that Sasuke's standing in front of me, doing nothing but staring down at me. I don't look up at him and pretend that he's not there until I stand up. When I do, he's still towering over me 'cause he's just so frikkin' tall.

"Oh," I say in the most nonchalant tone I can conjure, trying to destroy all eagerness in my voice. "Hi."

He cocks his head. "Hi."

"So… I better be off," I say as I reach into my locker to take out my skateboard. Then I close my locker shut.

"You skateboard home?"

"Uh, yeah?" I say, holding up my skateboard as if it was totally obvious.

"Cool."

"Okay, bye." I say quickly and begin to walk away before I had the sudden urge to faint.

"Bye," I hear him say behind me.

Okay. That is probably_the_ most incredible thing that has ever happened to me in my life. Sasuke holding a normal conversation? With me?!

Like I wrote earlier—quitting being a fangirl of Uchiha Sasuke is ex_tremely_ hard. Really, really hard. Like, you don't know how many times today that I've wanted to stare at his perfect face or chase him down the hallways.

But I guess it's just the withdrawal symptoms of being a fangirl.

Right?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Author's Note: Woo! I'm updatin' **_**fast**_**. (lol not really . ) I'm taking a small, tiny, infinitesimal break from 'A Boy's Life' right now, despite the many protests of my friends. **

**This chapter's really short, but that's because nothing serious has happened yet. And yeah, to answer some of your questions, this whole fic will be written in Sakura's POV, since it's her diary that she's writing in. Next diary entries will be longer, hopefully.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chappy!**

**And hinthint reviews get me pumped up :D**

**xoxotia**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. And happy late birthday to Masashi Kishimoto. **

_August 4__th__, Wednesday 9:56 p.m., my bedroom_

Oh my GAWD! I didn't know Ino could be such a _loser_ sometimes. I just got off the phone with her, and I swear she has obsessive issues.

So today I wear my favorite black and white kimono dress over my pink cami, as well as my lucky Gir underwear for good luck for my volleyball tryouts. I also put in my sterling silver lightening bolt chain earrings to match my silver studded bangle. Although walking around in Mary Jane pumps for seven hours is somewhat painful, it goes well with my outfit. Speaking of outfits, I got rid of my numerous 'I love you, UCHIHA SASUKE! x3' t-shirts yesterday. I'm so proud of myself.

Anyway, I take the bus to school today since I can't skateboard with pumps. When I get to my locker, Ino comes up to me and wags her one of her perfectly French manicured fingers in my face.

"Oh, I finally get it, Sakura. You're being all 'oh my gosh, I don't love Sasuke anymore' so he can like you even _more_! I know what you're thinking!"

"Uh… What…the fuck…" I say.

"…And as president of the Uchiha Sasuke fan club, I officially kick you out!"

Seriously. What the fuck.

And at that point, I see Sasuke standing behind her, waiting impatiently to get to his locker since Ino's standing in front of it. I can tell why he doesn't want to tell her to get out of his way, because once he utters anything to her, he'll be glomped by massive heaps of rabid fangirls led by their semi-insane president.

"Why aren't you ever talking about him anymore, Sakura? Why? How can you stand it? How can you not be affected by him at all?! He's a god, Sakura! A_god_!"

"Because…," I notice that Sasuke leans a bit forward, interested in what I have to say. I decide to torture them both for the time being. "…Well, gotta get to class now. See you later."

I shut my locker and practically sprint to class to escape from being clawed to death by those perfectly French manicured nails.

So I'm sitting in homeroom and Sasuke's sitting right next to me writing some random crap in his notebook. It doesn't look like its homework, but whatever he's doing, he's pretty in to it. He's been doing that for the past two days as well.

"Sakura?" Someone behind me says my name. When I twist around in my chair, I see Sai leaning forward in his desk. I guess I could say that Sai looks a lot like Sasuke in a way, but they're completely different. Sai's obnoxious sometimes, but overall he's okay. And also—he's got fangirls. Not as much as Sasuke, but he sure has got some.

"Yes?"

He grins at me. "Ino told me to give this to you." Then he drops a neatly folded piece of pink stationary into my hand and leans back in his desk.

"Huh… Thanks, I guess." I unfold the piece of paper and read Ino's bubbly handwriting.

(Here's the real note, I taped it in.):

**Forehead Girl!**

**Oh my GAWD, you NEED to tell me, please! Like, if I don't get a note from you through Sai or anyone else next period, I am sooo killing you! Like, it's so unnatural for you to act like that! What happened? Did something special happen between you and Sasuke? Oh my gosh! Have you been hiding something from me?!**

**Yamanaka Ino**

Yeah… She calls me Forehead Girl because my forehead's stupidly wide. Anyway, just because I know that Ino _will_ kill me later and that she's my one of my bestest friends (and has been ever since kindergarten), I take out my Uniball pen and write back to her on a sheet of notebook paper.

(This is basically what I wrote back to her.):

**Ino-Pig**

**Whatever… You really want to know? No, nothing has happened between me and Sasuke. I'm sure he hates me. And yeah, I've decided that I should stop obsessing over him because I realized that it's ridiculous with a capital 'R'. R-I-D-C-U-L-O-U-S. And also being a fangirl is a one way ticket to being hated eternally by Sasuke. Like, think of how he must feel. He probably hates every single girl in this school that follows him around because it's probably extremely annoying. Talk to you at lunch… That is, if you're not gonna join Sasuke's fangirl posse. **

**Haruno Sakura**

"Yeah, you seem to get that part right."

"What?" I turn to the side and see that Sasuke's leaning left toward me, reading over my shoulder. I notice that his face is less than a few inches away from my face, and I blush for a second before I recover. "Hey! You can't just go around reading private stuff!"

"Well I was interested in what you were gonna say about _me_. "

"God, whatever." I fold the note sloppily and slap it into Sai's palm, telling him to give it to Ino as soon as possible. Sasuke smirks at me and turns back to whatever he was doing a few moments ago.

"Then can I read what_you're_ writing?" I ask.

"No." He slightly scoots his notebook to the right. "You can't."

"But you read what I wrote."

"That's because it had to do with me."

"Fine." I watch him turn back to his intense writing before I begin doodling in my comp book.

Right before lunch, when I'm at my locker putting all of my notebooks and binders and textbooks and stuff inside, Ino speedwalks up to me and puts her hands on her hips and says, "Oh. My. Gawd. Sakura. I think you're taking drugs. I mean, look at this," she waves my note in the air in front of me, "'_I've decided that I should stop obsessing over him because I realized that it's ridiculous with a capital 'R'_', WHAT THE HELL?!'"

"Oh. My. Gawd. Ino. Stop obsessing over it." I shut my locker loudly, and hook arms with her so we can walk to lunch together.

"But! But, but… But… How…" Ino's face is contorted into that of a look of consternation and her cerulean blue eyes are questioning.

"How what?"

"How… do you do it?"

I stop walking. She stops as well.

"Do… what?"

"You know, stop…_ obsessing_ over him. You're so good at it… and it's just sort of weird how someone can do that. Like, he's so dreamy… And sexy… And amazing…"

Ino gets lost in her list of adjectives. I sigh with exasperation and hook arms with her once more, dragging her to the cafeteria.

Lunch is okay, since Sasuke does a pretty good job at hiding that day. I have no idea where he is the whole time—I can't spot him at all. And because of that, no fangirl mob and no Ino ditching us to join the fangirl mob.

So, yeah, lunch is okay. It's actually pretty fun because Ino and I talked about something besides Sasuke for once. Also, Hinata, Ten Ten, and Temari are all into our conversation, as well. Like, it's only about planning a date to the mall, but still—it's fun because we haven't been able to talk about something like that in a while. Even last year… And now, I think Ino gets the point that she should respect the fact that I've decided to not obsess over Sasuke anymore. So anyway, we've got something planned on maybe this Saturday if we aren't given shit loads of homework. This year, we don't have that much for the first week of school so we should be fine.

Then after lunch, I see Sasuke at his locker.

"Where were you?" I ask. I guess I'm a bit curious. I mean, if someone goes missing for an hour at school, you'd probably wonder where they were the whole time.

"Skipped. Went to a restaurant." He says, looking straight at me.

"Oh." I look away after a moment because his eyes are so piercing that it feels like it hurts inside and that my soul would be impaled. I've never noticed how his eyes really looked before, because this is the first time that he's ever looked at me like that. He's never looked straight at me and I've never seen the real color of his eyes. Everyone's always thought they were a complete black, but at that moment when he looks at me, the rays from the sun are shining through the blinds and they light up his eyes. That's when I see what his eyes really look like: beautiful. Because they aren't only black, they're grey, and his eyes aren't a bottomless pit; it has bursts of dark grey and light grey colors so light, they appear white. And most of all, his eyes glow. It's a black and white photograph within itself, and it's a black and white photograph that has life and deep thoughtfulness and more emotions than anyone could think of, and maybe even warmth. Not only that, but his long, thick eyelashes make it even more beautiful and everything's just so perfect about his eyes.

So God kill me. His eyes are beautiful.

I'm surprised no one's ever noticed that about him. His eyes are probably the best thing about his face. Everyone else think his eyes are a dull black and never see what color they really are and what kind of emotions are behind them. And maybe that's also why I've stopped being a fangirl. A fangirl isn't really someone who likes a person for who they truly are, but for their talents and their looks. They don't look deep into the person themself. It's all about loving what's on the surface and not what's on the inside. I've got evidence to prove that because Sasuke's a total bitch when it comes to fangirls. He'd kill every single one of them and the day that he's nice to one of them is the day I grow a dick.

"Alright, see you around." He says and walks away with his stuff in his arms.

I do the same, 'cept I go off to the opposite direction to science class.

And then the day just passes by slowly. Very slowly.

When I get home, someone calls me on my cell phone. It's Ino, so I pick up immediately.

"Hey Forehead Girl!" She greets.

"Hi, Ino-Pig."

"Oh my Gawd, so where was Sasuke today?! I didn't see him _at _all. Like, I couldn't follow him around today because I've barely seen him at all!"

"Uh, he was skipping lunch to go to a restaurant. Or that's what he says."

"What?! So you've been talking to him?! Oh my Gawd! Wait, what restaurant did he say he went to? Maybe I can hang out there and I'll be able to see him!"

"Um… He didn't say. And no, I just sorta talk to him in the hallways. I don't have deep conversations with him. Like, all I asked was where he was during lunch."

"Oh okay. Oh my Gawd, still, he like… Talked to you!"

"Yeah…?"

"Yeah, well, still. Did you guys talk about anything else? 'Cause if you're getting close to him…"

"No, we did _not_ talk about anything else. I merely asked a small question, and that question was where he was during lunch and he only said three words to me or whatever."

"Fine, Gawd, just making sure."

"Making sure what?"

"Making sure that he's like, mine."

I didn't know Ino was so delusional. Is she? Because Sasuke has never been anyone's and I know that for a fact. And especially Ino's. He is not and never will be Ino's.

"Whatever… I gotta go do homework now."

"Okay, bye Forehead Girl."

"Bye." I flip my cell phone close and end the call. Ino really does have obsessive issues, and I'm starting to think that…

She really needs to get a life.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Author's Note: Gasp. DO I SEE DRAMA?**

**No, not really. But whatever.**

**I hope you liked this chapter. I'm getting deeper with my writing and I'm trying to practice. **

**Not much to say about this chapter. I think I did well, and it's not long, but I'm updating sorta fast so whatever.**

**xoxotia**


	4. Chapter 4

_August 5__th__, Thursday 10:04 p.m., the study, pretending to read the Good Earth_

So today, I found out that I got into the varsity volleyball team. Go us!

Yeah. But OH MY GOD. GUESS WHAT ELSE I FOUND OUT TODAY.

Hinata. Likes. Naruto.

Naruto, of all people! Like, I'm glad that Hinata doesn't like Sasuke or Sai or anything like that, but _Naruto_?! And also, Ten Ten might like Neji… Actually, I'm pretty sure she does. I'm still in shock as I write this and I shall describe in great detail what happened today, because not only was today shocking, it was shockingly interesting.

Today I decide to wear a band t-shirt because I fell asleep last night listening to Boys Like Girls on my iPod. I put on a yellow, blue, and pink Boys Like Girls t-shirt and a faded pair of black jeans with a black belt that has different kinds of bottle caps all over it. Then I slide a skinny Hello Kitty headband into my hair, put in Nightmare Before Christmas heart earrings, and clasp a strawberry pendant necklace around my neck. Downstairs, I put on black and white checkered Vans and I'm ready to go.

Skateboarding to school is fun because I meet this guy Kiba on the way there. I've only known him for a few months because he moved to this area at the beginning of this summer. Kiba skateboards too and it's pretty cool because he brings his dog everywhere, even when he skateboards, and his dog is just so small and adorable. Kiba calls him Akamaru. He says he's had Akamaru ever since they were both babies and I think that's cute.

So we get to school and I say bye to him when he gets to his locker. I guess we're friends now, so that's good.

I don't bother going to my locker; I go straight to homeroom with my messenger bag because I'm already a bit late. When I walk in, it's just the same as any other day: Sasuke writing in his notebook about God knows what, Naruto being hyper and loud, Sai talking to his group of friends, Shikamaru looking out at the window at the clouds, Kakashi reading his perverted Icha Icha Paradise books…

I slip into my seat beside Sasuke, unnoticed. That is, until he looks up from his notebook at me. But all Sasuke does is glance up at me and then go back to writing. I find it slightly annoying because he doesn't even say hi to me (not like I expected much from him anyway) and I really, really want to know what he's writing about. So I decide to bother him in a fashionable manner.

"Hello, Sasuke." I say.

He looks up at me again and sorta smiles. "Hi."

"Whatcha writin' about?" I ask, leaning rightward in my chair to get a better look at his notebook.

"Stuff." He says. Can he be anymore vague?

"Can I see?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Hm, fine." I say. Sasuke's so stubborn, I decide to give up… for the time being. He's got me interested in what he's writing about, though. Really interested.

"Oi, Sakura-chan!" Naruto suddenly yells. I jerk my head in his direction and he grins widely. "I know what he's writing about."

"Shut up, dobe." Sasuke says in a bored tone.

"Teme's writing poems!"

_Poems?_, I think. He writes poems? The Uchiha Sasuke writes poems?

If it weren't for Sasuke's extremely acrimonious glare that could make anyone piss their panties off, I would've laughed. So instead of laughing, I ask in the most friendly, un-scared tone I can conjure at that moment, "Can I read some?"

Sasuke gives me a look that I'm not able to decipher, but then he goes, "Later."

Hah, later. Which could mean tomorrow or in a billion years, but I still get to read them. I win.

So then my boring morning classes go by and lunch time comes. All my friends are at our table and today, I decide to take a break from dieting and stuff myself with pepperoni pizza, unlike Ino, who's eating an extremely small salad. Everyone else is eating pizza with me. But then, Naruto comes bouncing along and sits at our table. Sasuke and all his other friends (aka Shikamaru, Neji, and Gaara) are standing behind Naruto, looking at him as if he had grown another dick.

"Why… are you sitting here?" They ask Naruto. Everyone at our table's probably wondering the same thing.

"Because we haven't sat with these people yet and Sakura-chan and Ten Ten-chan and Temari-chan and Ino-chan and Hinata-chan are really nice!"

Hinata blushes when he says her name.

Sasuke sighs and sits down next to Naruto, who's sitting next to Hinata. And then Shikamaru, Neji, and Gaara sit down as well. I guess they already know that Naruto's even more stubborn than Sasuke. Then I look around the cafeteria and see that every single fangirl of Sasuke is glaring daggers at our table. Oh well.

At first, it's kind of awkward at our table, but then some of us have a conversation and the guys make some comments, resulting in a major piss fight between Ino and Shikamaru. It's really amusing watching them. It goes something like this:

Ino: Oh my GAWD YOU'RE SO LAZY.

Shikamaru: Meh… Women are so troublesome.

Ino: Oh my Gawd! SEXIST!

Shikamaru: You're so troublesome.

Ino: Oh my Gawd! I AM NOT!

Shikamaru: …So loud and troublesome.

Ino: Oh my Gawd! Shut up, you lazy-ass!

And so on. It really is quite amusing. Another thing that is quite amusing is Hinata's face changing colors depending on Naruto's closeness. The closer he is to her, the redder she turns. Ten Ten and Neji are in a really deep conversation about fighting, since that's probably the only thing they have in common. I hear them talking about special weapons and techniques they can use with them in combat and a bunch of other stuff I don't understand. Gaara is whispering some crap to Temari and she's whispering stuff back. Gaara sorta creeps me out, but he's Temari's brother, so I'm okay with him.

So overall, lunch is really weird, but fun and a big difference for all of us. The only thing that's probably the same is the fact that Sasuke doesn't talk much. He just eats his lunch.

After lunch, the group splits back into the usual two groups, and me, Ino, Ten Ten, and Temari corner Hinata at her locker.

"Hinataaa! What's up with you and Naruto?"

"N-Naruto-k-kun…?" She looks down at her feet and twiddles her index fingers.

"You like him, don't you?" I say.

"Uh, um…" She still stares at her feet and blushes.

"Ah HAH!" Ten Ten and Temari say. Then Temari winks at her. "Don't worry, we won't tell anyone."

"A-Alright…"

By now, I think Hinata might faint, so I change the topic to Ten Ten and Neji.

"Well what about you, Ten Ten? Getting' a bit cozy with Neji-_kun_ eh?"

"What?! We were just _talking_ and stuff…"

"Hm? Do I see a blush?" I say teasingly. Temari and Ino giggle. Hinata smiles a bit, but she's still blushing over Naruto.

I poke Ten Ten's cheek. "Yeah, I see a blush."

Ten Ten swipes my finger away. "You do not. And I don't like Neji!"

"Yeah, whatevs." Then the warning bell rings, so we all have to go.

I say bye to them and go off to my next class. But then I bump into Sasuke. Like, crash into him. And because of that, all my stuff goes flying all around the floor and I trip over all my shit and I go falling to the ground.

Cept I don't reach the ground 'cause I have this really strong arm wrapped around my waist that's holding me up.

I swear, when he touched me, my heart gave in from its fangirl rebellion and did a totally weird flop in my chest. And that's just great. Not.

Then he helps me get all my stuff together after he helps me up.

"Thanks," I say when all my stuff's in my arms again. He smirks at me.

"No problem. Just watch where you're going next time."

"Hah, me?" I retort. "I think it's you that should watch where you're going. You always come out of nowhere."

"Hn." He says. "Whatever."

"Well, bye."

"Bye."

And that is an example of how much fangirl-ness I have left inside of me. Maybe a lot, maybe not a lot, but it's still there and I really need to get rid of it, because it's tearing at my heart every moment I look at him, knowing that nothing is possible with him because he's just too perfect.

Oh wait…

He's not perfect…

He's a god.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Author's Note: Blehhh……… Did you like it? I'm deciding to update quickly for this fanfic, so my chapters will be short. But that makes sense because it's a diary, right?**

**Well yeah… Writing this was kinda fun, actually. And I **_**love**_ **dressing my characters up (cough SAKURA cough). It's just so fun choosing outfits for them to wear every single chapter. I guess it's because I go to a school with a uniform, but still. **

**Hope you enjoyed itttt**

**xoxotia**


	5. Chapter 5

_August 8th, Saturday 2:52 p.m., the study_

Wow, I just got home from the little mall outing I had planned with Ino and the others. It didn't go exactly as we had planned, though. I mean, that's not necessarily a bad thing though. In fact, it was really fun.

Anyway, enough rambling. Here's what happened.

So I wake up at around nine in the morning, which is relatively when I do wake up over the weekends unless I go to bed really, really late the night before. Since it's the weekend and I'm going to the mall, I dress up a bit more than I usually do for when I dress up for school. I slip into a dark brown lace-up, military-style strapless dress that stops only a few inches higher than mid-thigh. To cover up the excessive amount of skin that I don't want to show, I pull on black sheer leggings. For my hair, I curl the tips into soft ringlets, and as for my accessories, I fasten in two sterling silver hoop earrings and put on a cute gold necklace with an anchor as the pendant. On my hands, just a single silver bow ring on my left hand to match with the silver charm bracelet that I have on. Lastly, I do my usual makeup routine. Black eyeliner, black mascara, and pink-tinted lip gloss. Before I leave my room, I grab my beige mini blazer just in case it's a chilly morning.

I skip breakfast and grab my black Marc Jacobs hobo bag, and then my knee-high black suede boots with four inch heels to put on. By the time I'm done, my mom has the car ready and I get there in just a few minutes because I live so close to the mall. Of course, I end up arriving the earliest out of everybody else so I just stop by Starbucks to pick up a strawberries and cream frappucino. I wait outside by the entrance that we usually go through, and by the time I'm a quarter done with my drink, I spot Ino strutting toward me in her what looks like snakeskin sandal heels. She's wearing a black low cut mini dress with a silver layered necklace decorated with small leaves and fake black pearls. Her long blonde hair is pulled back into a messy ponytail, revealing her sapphire stud earrings. As she gets closer, I can see that she has on more eyeliner than usual, but that's just how Ino is. She dresses way too revealing for my taste, but what can I say? She's my best friend. And plus, I think she knows the implication of the way she dresses.

"I like your shoes", I say when she's finally next to me.

"Thanks. They're BCBG", she replies with a big smile as she pops her left leg up, showing me her black five inch heels.

We wait for the rest. Ten Ten arrives in a similar dress as Ino, except in light pink and a bit longer. The only one not wearing a dress is Hinata, but Hinata never wears dresses. She's wearing a really cute white tunic with ruffles on the hem and a print of sketched feathers on it. Underneath are black leggings, and, instead of heels, she has on baby blue converses.

We roam around the mall for a while, giggling over cute boys that pass by, trying on cute outfits, and munching on Auntie Anne's pretzels (except for Ino, who apparently is always dieting). Around noon, our feet are sore from walking around in heels for so long, so decide to hang out around the food court. It's honestly really fun, because we're away from Sasuke so Ino can actually concentrate on just being with us. When she's not surrounded by boys, she's actually an interesting person, but that's almost never the case considering that we go to a co-ed school.

Anyway, we're just lounging around on one of the booths, gossiping about people in our grade. That's when I spotted him. Three o' clock from where I was sitting was none other than the boy I've been trying to forget about since the beginning of school: Uchiha Sasuke. He's got his back turned to me, and he's with his usual group of friends—Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, and Gaara. They're actually attracting a fair amount of attention from girls walking by even though all they're doing is staring hungrily at the menu of Panda Express. I'm pleasantly surprised his fangirls haven't stalked him all the way here yet.

I quickly turn my gaze away from the back of his head before Ino catches on and goes ballistic over his presence. I tune back into the conversation as fast as possible before they notice I've been dreamily staring at only the hottest guy in the world.

A few minutes later, I excuse myself from the table because I really have to pee. When I walk out of the restroom, Sasuke is standing literally three feet in front of me.

"Hey", I say as I try my best to be nonchalant, even though my heart is starting to beat like crazy.

"Hey", he responds cursorily back as he gives me that small vertical head nod that guys always do when they greet people. God, it's just so damn cute when he does it.

Ugh. Crap. I need to stop thinking about him like that.

"Where are your friends?" That's the only thing I can think of to say.

"Naruto's in the restroom. I'm waiting for him."

Oh.

"Cool", I say. I need to get out of there before I say something embarrassingly stupid.

"You look cute today", he suddenly says.

I can't help but gawk at him as my heart does those weird flops again. I quickly try to regain my composure a second later even though I'm blushing madly and say, "Thanks."

But, oh, my _God_. The Uchiha Sasuke just called me _cute_. He called me _cute_!

No, Sakura. Stop it. You're not his fangirl anymore. Stop freaking out.

I mentally slap myself, but my heart is still beating hard.

He gives me a small smile. "You're welcome."

"So", he continues on, "where are _your_ friends?"

"Oh, they're just hanging out back at the food court somewhere."

"I see."

I don't know what caused me to say what I said next, but I just, out of nowhere, blurt out: "Hey, so, like, do you guys want to see a movie with us?"

Sasuke just stands there, looking at me, and I can't tell what he's thinking. I never can. Then he just says, "Sure. I'll ask the rest of the guys. Oh, and if we do go, make sure your blonde friend isn't trying to get all over me or I'm leaving."

"Promise", I say with a smile, even though I'm not sure if I can guarantee that.

So we all actually agree on going to a movie. I make Ino promise not to freak out, but it seems like she's way too busy trying to "ignore" a certain someone—Shikamaru. When we file into one of the rows in the theater, I end up sitting right next to Sasuke. I'm at the end of the row, so it's literally just Sasuke and me. You can probably guess that at this point I'm cursing my incredibly bad luck. Great. Just great.

Anyway, so the movie starts and it's all good. It's pretty entertaining, with lots of action and some romance in it. Half way through the movie, though, Sasuke starts leaning over and whispering these really funny comments about the movie that make me giggle. His breath tickles my neck and my ear as he whispers into my ear, which leaves my body tingling. For God's sake, Sakura, what is he _doing_ to you?

By the time the movie is over, which is around two thirty, I stumble out of the movie theater (my knees always get wobbly after sitting down for so long). It's time for me to go home, since I promised my mom that I'd be home before three. I say bye to everybody, but before I turn away from them to go, I catch the small smile that Sasuke gives me.

Like, I'm sorry, but I just can't help it.

Ugh, but I still have to keep trying.

This sucks.

* * *

**Author's Note: It seems like I've finally finished updating my round of fanfic! Finally, haha. Caught up on everything. **

**Review, please! Like I've said before, reviews keep me going since they're super motivating. **** Thanks for reading, guys!**


End file.
